


Sweet like..

by DRAMAticalMurder



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRAMAticalMurder/pseuds/DRAMAticalMurder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peaches. That was the first thought that rushed into his mind when they kissed for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet like..

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this crappiness ;-; The draft was supposed to be deleted at 12am on October 24th, and I had to act quick! (It was October 23 10 pm!)

 

Judar is so much less scary when he's sleeping. Aladdin know its wrong to watch someone while they sleep, but Judal looks so peaceful! A light breeze comes through the courtyard in Sinbad's palace. Aladdin shivers and goes into the sunlight, farther away from the tree. 

 _I wonder why he's here. He could get caught any_ _minute! I guess he's no harm when he's sleeping._

Aladdin remembers their previous battle and quakes a little in his spot. Judar moves and Aladdin rushes behind the tree where he can't be seen. 

The raven haired boy hops down from the tree and stretches. His perfectly sculpted abs wiggle a little as he bends down to pick up a peach from the ground. His dreary eyes stare at it before taking a large bite out of the red and yellow fruit. The juice only drips down to his chin before his tongue swipe out and licks it up. 

Aladdin its mesmerized by how beautiful the red eyed boy actually is. His muscles, his clothes, his eyes, his face, his hair, his everything is so perfect. 

 

"Oi, who's there?" 

 

_Oh shoot. I must have been thinking out loud._

Aladdin slowly creeps out from his hiding spot. He looks away sheepishly. 

"H-hi Judar," Aladdin stammers.

 

"So it was you chibi," He smirks and tosses side his peach. 

 

He approaches Aladdin and he jumps back.

_Judar looks sort of angry, I hope I didn't upset him._

"Hey now, hey now. I'm not gonna hurt you.....much" He adds as an after fact. 

 

(First person now)

He comes closer to me and I back away. I don't want to start another fight with him. He had proven to be stronger then I expected him to be. I back up until I feel myself hit the tree. I don't have met staff with me, and I can't do magic without it. Judar had already destroyed Ugo and I can't have him lend me his power anymore. 

I close my eyes and turn my head away from him, bracing myself for the stab of his ice or his punch again. But instead I feel warm breaths of air against my face. I slowly creek my eyes open and he's just rested his face against mine.

"I didn't think I scared you that much, kiddo." He chuckles.

What? I figured I should brace myself for miles and miles of pain. Instead I get small tickling kisses across my jaw.

 

"J-judar what are yo-aghh" He nips my ear. I'm sure if I should be honored or not, but this feeling is too good to be interrupted. 

I tilt my head so he could get a better angle

"So you really want it, huh?" He teases my ear with his teeth.

 

"Ye- n-yes" I stutter. 

He brushes his lips against mine and pulls my face closer to his. 

"You know chibi, I've been hearing Sinbutt brag about his Magi friend for a while now," He whispers," I decided I wanted a taste for myself."

He pushes his mouth against mine.

Sweet like... peaches. Was the first thought that rushed into my mind. 

He massaged his tongue with mine and coaxed me to play with his. I had never kissed anyone before, I just went along with his lead and tried to do what he did. I think I stumbled along the way, but I'm sure I did fine seeing that he didn't laugh or punch me.

 He pulls away. 

"You're quite kisser for a first timer" 

I blush, did I do badly? Does he like me? I really hope he doesn't punch me again, it really hurt last time. 

He sits down against the tree and pats his lap indicating for me to sit. 

I sit in between his legs and lean back.

"That was nice," Oh dear I've made things worse.

"Yes, yes indeed Chibi." Oh phew

 

I hear faint chatter coming our way, but I ignore it and lay with Judar.

 

"SINBAD YOU CANT JUST KISS ME LIKE THAT, YOU HAVE WORK TO DO" I know its Ja'far just by the tone of voice. The two had been together for a while, and are like an old married couple, which they practically are.  

I hear another voice coming from the other side. We're... partiality trapped.

"No, Hakuryuu," Its... Alibaba-kun? "I will not let you use that hand! It's like sticking a tree up your ass!"

If he see's me like this, he'll never forgive me! No, don't think like that. He's my friend, he'll understand. They'll all understand someday. 

Judar pokes me in the ribs and I squirm. 

"C'mon Chibi it's time to go."

He stand up, pulling me with him. He pulls out his wand and does his levitation magic. He scoops me up bridal style and he floats up. 

The voices get closer and I get more worried. 

"Time to cause havoc," he murmurs.

Sinbad, Ja'far, Alibaba, and Hakuryuu all enter the courtyard. 

Sinbad's eyes slowly go from the tree ahead of him to the levitating Magi's in the sky. His companions face scruches up in anger and pulls out his wires. 

"ALADDIN" Alibaba-kun screams. 

"Judar you've gone too far now," grumbles Sinbad,"You can't steal our Magi..." 

"Hahaha!" Judar's voice rings out through the courtyard,"Silly sin-butt! I've seemed to already have claimed this one as my own!"

"H-hi Sinbad.." I'm embarrassed. They caught me in my worst state. My face is burning, but I regain my courage," Ju-ju is my new..." I trail off and Judar nods. "M-my boyfriend!"

Everyones jaws hit the grass. I almost giggle at the site. 

"Welp, now that that's over, Ill be bringing my Magi to the Kou empire so I may ravish him as I please!" 

"J-judar!" My face turns redder, if that's possible.

We fly off, (narrowly missing Ja'fars wires) to the Kou empire which Judar kept his promise to ravish me.. and he did... all night long..

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah that was kinda creepy. I sorry. I was gonna do something better with it, but ran out of time ;-; sarry


End file.
